1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in the construction of an electromagnetic interference filter, especially to one that has two spring plates fixed onto the upper and lower end of the metal case thereby the assembly is pressed against the casing wall to achieve the effect of easily assembling of the entire filter and stably immobilize onto the casing wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional electromagnetic interference filter has an immobilization lug consisting of a plate with through hole on either side thereof and is locked fixed onto the casing by a screw penetrating through the fixing lug. Said electromagnetic interference filter has the following drawbacks while in use:
1. Limited by the accuracy of the size and the location of the screw hole, the results are a high manufacturing cost of casing panels and an increased rejection rate. PA1 2. Manual assembly is reqired for fixing with a screw and results in no way of automatic and mass production as well as time consuming and labor cost increasing. PA1 3. For a traditional screw fixing method, the area of the panel should be enlarged to accomodate the screw hole and the panel can not have a versatile design.
In view of the above mentioned drawbacks of the conventional electromagnetic interference filter, the inventor devoted to improving said shortcomings and finally completed the invention.